Card Sharks (1986)/Episode Guide/January to December 1987
January NOTE: Card Sharks did not air on January 1, 1987 due to the Tournament of Roses Parade. Total given away during Young People's Week XX: $##,###. Young People's Week V runs from January 19 to 23, 1987. NOTE: Episode numbering is back on track as of January 19, 1987. Total money/prizes given away during Young People's Week ##: $##,### Adults return on January 26, 1987... February NOTE: The answer in the Educated Guess question is revealed to the home viewer via a flipping animation (similar to the passwords revealed on the screen on Super Password). This would be used sometime in the first two weeks in February 1987. Also, answers to Educated Guess questions can now involve non-numeric characters other than commas. Young People's Week VI runs from February 16 to 20, 1987. Total money/prizes given away during Young People's Week ##: $##,### The adults return on February 23, 1987. NOTE: As of February 23, 1987, and for the remainder of the run, Lacey and Suzanna now do model poses, a la Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right, as the announcer describes the car prior to the car game. March NOTE: There were ten people in the audience polling group on March 2 and 3, 1987, but on March 4 through 6, 1987, only nine members were in the audience polling group. NOTE: Bob Hilton fills in for Gene Wood from March 23 until April 3, 1987. April Gene Wood returns to the mic on April 6, 1987. May to August NOTE: It will be difficult to pinpoint the actual CBS airdates for the summer of 1987 because of intermittent pre-emptions due to the Iran-Contra Hearings. So for June 30, 1987 to August 28, 1987, the dates for the coming months will be based on when they were originally intended to air on CBS. September It is safe to assume that the Iran-Contra Hearings are finished by this point in the run, so the original airdates will be listed from this point forward for the remainder of the series. October November NOTE: It is rumored that Eps. 464 and 465 (November 2 and 3, 1987) were both skipped by GSN. NOTE: Card Sharks was pre-empted on November 26 and 27, 1987 for Thanksgiving weekend. December NOTE: The next two weeks of episodes will be Young Peoples' Weeks. But there is one modification to the bonus prize. Kids can win a holiday gift package, which not only has a trip to Hawaii, but also a sailboat, a bumper pool table, an electronic keyboard, a computer, his and hers bicycles, and a VCR, The "WIN!" cards are modified to show holiday decorations on it. As Young Peoples' Week continues, Bob Goen does a series of cameos for the week of December 28 to 31, 1987 to plug his game show bomb Blackout which would premiere the following Monday, January 4, 1988. Go Back to: July to December 1986 Advance to: January to June 1988 Category:Episode Guide